Priority No. 1: Construct kitchen Annexing community hall. Annex size 16' wide x 20' long. Kitchen needed for headstart (preschool) program. Community hall also used for Village meetings, Parents Action Committee meetings, halloween parties (sober type), movies, Dogmesher meetings, and other special meetings. Some supplies in the estimated amount of $3,000.00 already have been purchased. Estimated $1,000.00 worth of more supplies may be needed. The remaining $6,000.00 to be used for labor. Priority No. 2: In the event the grant requested is not expended, these monies not used will be utilized to continue the River Bank Erosion Control Program. An estimated amount has already been used to temporarily curtail the continuing erosion problem. The lowest cost estimate to complete this project is set at $4,000.00 only for labor. No cost for supplies - will be obtained locally.